


Child

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Child

Clint never got to be a child.  
His fathers abuse caused,  
Him to grow up too soon.  
His life at the circus,  
After his parents death.  
All this matured him too soon.  
So sometimes Clint acts childish.  
To satisfy his inner child,  
Who never got to come out.  
He pranks.  
He jokes.  
He laughs and is talkative.


End file.
